Bullets of Ice and Life
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Caught in a blizzard and an ambush, Rushuna falls off a cliff and is frozen in time. A Mamoswine unearths her and brings her to Ash and group. Can Ash help find a Celebi for Rushuna to help Yajiro and Mikan in time? Slingershipper, Ash/Rushuna.
1. All We Need is Lambeau Field

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Grenadier: the Smiling Gunslinger.

* * *

_**Bullets of Ice and Life**_

* * *

_Chapter 1: All We Need is Lambeau Field_

* * *

Snowy mountains, drifting white powder from peaks. Winds blowing the crystallized traces of ice from the mountains, a sign that those who traverse close to or on the mountains may suffer significant chills. For three brave adventurers, this mountain blocked a road toward their united mission. The front runner was a tall young blond with hills as big as those mountains. Well endowed and well fit with a straw hat, a maroon red blouse and a beige skirt along with brown knee-high boots, she appeared ready to take the path of the jagged terrain. She was joined by a young man and a female kid. The raven-black haired man wore a roughed-up blue cloth fatigue over a white shirt and blue pants. Strapped to his back was a sheath which held a rather long samurai sword, according to the curve on the sheath. The brunette kid was wearing a leather helmet to go with her orange shirt/pants combination and ivory boots with a gauntlet which had some sort of nozzle attachment. All three of them gazed the mountain top, weary of the risks. "Are you sure about this, Rushuna?" the man doubted the tall female companion. The blond turned to the complainer, trying to say that this would be no big deal.

"Come on, Yatchan, this is only an obstacle," she jabbed back. "It isn't like back there when we rescued Lady Tenshi, right?" Yatchan hung his head, frustrated with what happened in the past. "Come on. If we want everyone to smile, we can't idle around here." She began to lead off, allowed by Yatchan and the kid, who turned to the bigger whiner.

"Toughen up, Yajiro," the kid barked lowly. "This can't be that bad." She wouldn't know the half of it. Yajiro's fluster mounted as the kid wandered back to Rushuna's side.

"Mikan, not you too," he complained more. Surrendering to his females, Yajiro caught up, though still having nervous views of what could happen on the mountains. Finding a path that was blanketed lightly with snow, the trio traveled up the mountains. They started to become cold, hungry, in need to rest their soon-to-be frostbitten bodies. An hour past when Rushuna saw hope. A wooden cabin was waiting there. A blessing on the terrain, Rushuna proceeded to and knocked on the door, wanting to know if it was accessible.

"Hello!" she bellowed over the howling freezing winds. "Anyone in there?" That yelling could cause something bad and Yajiro had to do something about it.

"If you keep yelling like that, snow's gonna start falling on you." In a sense of an avalanche? Rushuna ignored Yajiro and grabbed the doorknob. A twist. The door was open. Wasting no time, she barged through, finding the cabin empty. Weird... Yajiro and Mikan entered alongside, immediately feeling much good warmth for their cold selves.

"Looks like we can relax here. There's even a fire pit to keep ourselves warm." She pointed to a shallow pit which had a few branches inside. Firewood? Mikan slumped over, feeling much, much relief after getting in.

"Man, I never thought that the battle at that palace was a light point," she sighed in much comfort. Yajiro managed to light a fire, increasing the heat inside the cabin. As everyone became more mentally stable, moments of the past began to course through the minds of the ladies. "To think, Tenshi would give you such a glamorous title and Yajiro a pass." What title was Mikan talking about?

"It's not a big deal, Mikan. The fact that Yatchan was motivated by Lady Tenshi was a bit of a surprise. Wouldn't you say so, Yatchan?"

"The fact that Tenshi pardoned me from ending her or the title of Grenadier?" Thinking that Yajiro was trying to be funny, Rushuna giggled. Even Yajiro found the humor within what he was trying to say. Before long, there was a knock at the door. The three gazed at the entrance and wondering who else was traversing the peaks of this mountain.

"More stragglers?" Mikan guessed. Being a polite person of her nature, Rushuna came to the door, inching to turn the knob. That's when Yajiro sensed something wrong. Rushuna was in trouble. He turned to her as soon as a finger was on the knob.

"It's a trap! Get down!" Yajiro's sixth sense got into Rushuna's ears. Swiftly, she dove as machine gunfire burst and ripped the cabin apart. The three emerged, unscathed, but clearly shaken. Yajiro unsheathed his long blade as Rushuna drew a revolver from her waist. They were surrounded. 16 men with rapid-fire rifles and a big man, fit for sumo wrestling, leading the charge.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the big man snarled at the sight of the blond. "If it isn't Rushuna Tendo, the famous bounty and her ally, the Rearguard Tiger." Yajiro seethed at the nickname that he was awarded. Rushuna tried to explain herself out of the situation the best she could.

"Listen, the bounty on my head is null and void," she reported. "Tenshi has resolved the matter and that no bounty will be posted." That should resolve the matter...should being the reasonable word.

"Is that so? Well, it would seem that I didn't get the memo, then. Too bad." The men resumed firing. The trio leaped out of the way of the whizzing bullets. Rushuna returned fire, clipping the men one by one. Yajiro carved one rifle from one's hand, then another. Mikan? Well, she stayed close to the warm fire. As Rushuna rolled out of some more fire, she released the cylinder and allowed shells to disperse. In the same motion, more bullets appeared from her blouse and accurately bounced into that same cylinder before closing it. The good news was that she had more bullets to use. The bad news? She was inches away from the cliff and it was a long drop below. Cornered. That's when the big man snatched Mikan, pointing his rifle to the poor kid's head. Coward!

"Mikan!" Before the big man had a chance to speak, the footing that Rushuna had gave way. Rushuna began to plummet from the side. Yajiro and Mikan became fearful of their gun-slinging comrade.

"Rushuna!" Yajiro and Mikan cried out in unison. The big man was beyond much of his wording to say the least.

"I was gonna tell her to stand down, not fall down!" he gulped. Well, she fell, not looking like she was going to live. The big man now glared at the swordsman and child, willing to harm them to feats far worse than death. Rushuna had hit bottom in which a large blanket of snow seemed to cushion much of the fall. However, she didn't fare too well from falling like that and blacked out. Snow, like a blanket itself, covered Rushuna, possibly sealing her fate. For some time, that area remained untouched. Suddenly, wooly mammoths emerged...or at least that what they were at first glance. A little blue around the eyes and...what's with the pig snouts? One of the mammoths inhaled before blowing the snow, revealing Rushuna. The mammoths were fascinated with this discovery. One felt around with its tusks, hearing ice. Rushuna was frozen solid. Another seemed to know what to do with the blond bombshell. It lifted the woman with its tusks and carried her off the mountain. It traveled for a distance when it ran into a picnic sight. Another trio and a horde of cute creatures were enjoying some eats. One was like Yajiro with the black hair. He wore a black spring vest over a white undershirt and a nice pair of relax fit jeans. The second was a brunette whose hair appeared to be a line of spikes. He wore a brown traveler's vest over a green t-shirt and brown slacks. The lone female was a blue haired girl who donned a black tank top blouse with a pink skirt and matching boots. The group was enjoying a nice lunch with their many beasts, most of them being no bigger than up to the knee. Surprisingly, there was another mammoth with the gang.

"This is some of your best, Brock," the girl praised the brunette. "This fuel should help me concentrate on getting my last ribbon." The brunette, Brock, accepted the welcoming compliment.

"Dawn, it's times like that which make me glad that I'm able to travel alongside," he returned the favor as he turned to the raven-haired. "Don't you think so, Ash?" The other youngster, Ash, was lying down on the bench...with a rather enlarged stomach. How much did he eat?

"You bet," he belched before covering his mouth, nearly forgetting his manners. "Excuse me." Dawn giggled at the politeness, what little he had, he tried to retrieve.

"You're excused," she chuckled...before a bubble of gas made it out of her mouth. The boys began to laugh at that miscue. That's when a yellow mouse with a lightning-shaped tail and a baby blue penguin chick galloped to the humans in a panic, pointing to the mammoth that had arrived. Ash, Brock and Dawn had to ponder what the two could be motioning about. "Pikachu, Piplup, what's up?" Their jabbering was...not so easy to understand. However, Brock was able to determine the problem.

"They seem to have seen something from over there," he tried to translate. The three look, seeing the mammoth with the Rushuna on its tusks.

"Someone's on that Mamoswine's tusks," Ash spotted as he dashed over to the Mamoswine. He was the first to reach the carrier Mamoswine as the rest hurried to Ash's side. He would need some help removing Rushuna from the beast's tusks. Ash reached for the blond, instantly feeling the ice that had coated her. That's cold. Quickly, Ash plotted a new idea. "Warm up the fire! She's frozen solid!" Dawn and Brock retreated to restart the fire which was over a pot, which was empty. That could explain why Ash was so full before. Whatever was in that pot had to have been good. Right now, the moment was thawing Rushuna. Ash guided the Mamoswine to the fire as Dawn and Brock added wood to rekindle the flames. Could thawing Rushuna be nothing but a lost cause? Would there still be hope for the nicknamed Grenadier?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Not Really a Sobriety Test, but Close

_Chapter 2: Not Really a Sobriety Test, but Close_

* * *

This was quite a discovery. Rushuna Tendo, the Grenadier, emerged in front of Ash, Brock, Dawn and many other creatures while riding a Mamoswine. Here's the problem with this: she's fully unaware of her new surroundings because she's frozen stiff. Here's the 411 on the situation. Rushuna had already visited someone named Lady Tenshi with Mikan and Rearguard Tiger Yajiro and was on her way to spread smiles across the land when they attempted to cross the mountains. Hunkered in a cabin, they were ambushed by rouge gunners who sought a bounty that was stamped on Rushuna, who claimed that the bounty on her was worthless on Lady Tenshi's words. Ignoring the news, the gunners attacked. Rushuna evaded the strikes, only to fall off the mountain and become buried in a huge patch of snow and froze up. The fates of Yajiro and Mikan sounded dim. Rushuna's body remained adjacent to a fire where the yellow mouse and blue penguin watched helplessly about her condition. Ash, Brock and Dawn had feelings that their discovery was nothing more than finding a body. "As interesting as seeing a preserved body is, I don't really see a point in keeping her," Dawn observed. "I mean, she's probably a dead body kept in a freezer somewhere, then dumped where a wild Mamoswine just happened to find it." It was a sad ideal to bring up but considering what they had thawing, holding someone like her shrouded a possible waste.

"I hate to see someone just dissolve like time finally caught up with her," Ash frowned. "I mean, look how young she looks." The other two took note of Rushuna's youthful body and...ahem. Anyway...

"You've got a point there, Ash," Brock justified. He picked up Rushuna's revolver, instantly startling the younger two.

"Watch where you point that thing!" Dawn snapped. "There's no safety mechanism on there!" Brock discharged the cylinder, showing the bullets no in the holes. Brock had unloaded the weapon.

"This six-shooter is in pretty good condition, considering it being about a few hundred years old. Plus the hammer had been adjusted so tightly, I can't pulled it back to fire." It would seem that Rushuna had adjusted the revolver to her own safety measures...and her liking so that there weren't any misfires. Nice. "As for Ash's beliefs and the type of gun used, the fact that the ice managed to preserve her body up to this point is a straight-up miracle. However, it may just be for consolation." The three sighed, already defeated by significant facts.

"I do kinda wish that she was alive so that we get to know her," Ash hoped.

"She's over 300 years old," Dawn grumbled. The two small creatures overheard the talk, feeling useless. That's when the penguin noticed Rushuna's chest moving, then the mouse. Could it be? Could it be that she's alive? The mouse raced to the humans, panicked that Rushuna's not dead.

"What is it, Pikachu?" The mouse frantically pointed to Rushuna. Ash got up and ran over to Rushuna, looking like she's breathing. Quickly, he turned to Dawn. "Dawn, a blanket! She's alive!" Dawn and Brock were in dismay. Ash had his wish come true...yet Rushuna could only breathe. Dawn tossed a blanket to Ash who swiftly wrapped her up. The penguin dashed to Ash with a pillow. Seeing that made Ash feel more comforted that Rushuna would be able to recover her health more cushioned. "Appreciate that, Piplup." Ash gently lifted the head, still freezing cold, allowing Piplup to slide the pillow under her head. After resting the head, Ash forwarded his hands to the fire, warming those up. Finally, he huffed a sigh of relief, knowing that at least Rushuna would be at ease. That's when he shot a look at Brock. What for? "Thanks...all of you." He thanked Dawn, Brock, Pikachu and Piplup. Wait...Brock did nothing. Why thank him?

"Hey, leave me out of this," he chuckled. "You guys did the work." So, why did Ash thank Brock if he didn't lend a hand?

"I think Ash is being generous considering how you taught us first-aid," Dawn may have clarified. Oh...So, Ash thanked Dawn for grabbing the blanket, Piplup for the pillow and Pikachu for the alert, but most of the acknowledgment went to Brock for his teachings. Finally, Brock got the message, still disbelieving the notion that he helped out.

"That was suppose to be in certain situations with your Pokémon." Well, regardless, it helped Rushuna. Night fell. The group was fast asleep with Rushuna still by the fire...just not alone. Pikachu loaded more wood to the fire to help the blond thaw. Her moans were a sign that she'd be alright in the morning.

"Yat...chan..." she mumbled out. "Mi...kan..." Pikachu started to wonder who Rushuna was trying to call, unaware that it was her friends in the past, Yajiro and Mikan.

("Who's Yatchan and Mikan?") he wondered quietly. Not that it was a big deal at the moment, Pikachu snuggled into his sleeping bag to rest. The next morning, the crew packed up, ready to proceed.

"Ash, I've got your stuff," Brock advised. Hearing his big friend, Ash grumbled as if Brock was being a child with the "Keep Away" game. To Ash looking back at the still out Rushuna, he was the one who had to load her onto his back, meaning those hills massaging his pride if that had any consolation. Yikes... "Think of it this way: you need the exercise with what's coming up." Anyone say injury to insult? Ash had to hate the position he was placed in. Dawn came around Rushuna with a red/white ball in her hand. She opened it, releasing a human height purple monkey with two tails with paws at the tips.

"Ambipom, load this girl onto Ash's back," Dawn ordered the monkey. Using the long tails, Ambipom hoisted Rushuna onto his back. Instantly, Ash felt Rushuna's stocky breasts press down on him. Dawn turned to Brock, wanting to know today's agenda. "So, where are we headed to?"

"Nudachea City, home of the best noodles in Sinnoh." A city known for noodles like Wisconsin known for cheese? "We should make it there before noon." On that note of destination, the gang left on their way. Already, Brock, Dawn and Pikachu were in full stride. Ash? Carrying Rushuna slowed him to barely half a step. There was one good thing about this: Rushuna was warm. Dawn carried some of Rushuna's personals like her holstered gun and her hat. Heck, she was sampling the hat on her head and decided to show Brock.

"So, how do I look?" Brock chuckled, amused with some of the Grenadier's items on Dawn.

"Doesn't look good on you." Oh, well. Brock peered back at Ash, who was slipping on some loose grass. Each time, Ash managed to maintain his balance. That's gotta be tough with someone who could break your spine and those breasts aren't helping the matter. "Maybe I was a little harsh on Ash." In a fit of losing the lone perishable, Ash gave up and waived them ahead.

"Is he saying that he'll catch up?"

"Certainly looks like it. He's got what it takes." Brock and Dawn decided to go on ahead with Pikachu. Piplup was a little worried about Ash. It waddled back to Ash as he found a tree to lay Rushuna down. With Rushuna immobile, Ash wiped some of the sweat from his forehead, already exhausted from the escorting travel. This was a bit for Ash to take...and he hasn't been up for long. For some odd reason, Ash reached and brushed the blond hair from her face. Rushuna felt her hair bounce off of her thawed, rewarmed skin. She moaned. Was she waking up? Well, her eyes were slowly opening. Welcome to the new era, Rushuna Tendo. The first thing she peeked at was Ash. His red baseball cap was in Piplup's wings. Her eyes had readjusted enough to see the raven-haired boy.

"Yatchan, is that you?" she groaned weakly. Though a bit confused by the named given, Ash wanted to make sure that Rushuna was okay.

"Take it easy," he softly warned. "You're still recovering from being frozen." However, Rushuna didn't just ignore the warning. She was seeing Ash as Yajiro and lunged forward to hug the boy. Needless to say how surprised Ash...and Piplup were with the dive.

"Yatchan, it's good to see you again." Ash had to wonder who she was mumbling about. He had to say something to peel Rushuna off of him.

"Well, seeing you moving again is a good sign." That's when it suddenly hit. His voice was high and there was no sheath. Quickly, she rose to her feet and reached for her gun...which Ash should be thanking Dawn for keeping on hand. No gun, no bullets...Rushuna was in a corner...should Ash be hostile. Piplup squatted to Ash's side. This became serious.

"What did you do to Yajiro and Mikan?" Neither Ash or Piplup had a clue on who she mentioned. She had no idea that it's been sometime since her fall from grace...well, actually a mountain.

"Listen, a Mamoswine only saw you frozen solid from somewhere and brought you to me and my friends. We thawed you out and tried to get you-"

"Wait, wait, wait. I was...frozen?" Ash nodded and retained his cool despite Rushuna's quick interruption. "When am I?" That was the question that needed to be asked.

"2007." And when was she frozen? Rushuna began to come to terms. She had been encased in ice for such a long time, her friends had died...and she couldn't do a thing about it. She collapsed in dismay and hopelessness.

"Yatchan...Mikan...I'm sorry." Ash and Piplup came over to comfort her with a soft hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your good friends." Rushuna reacted by putting her hand on his, a friendly gesture none the less. "Listen, I bet after being frozen for so long, you're probably hungry." Rushuna gazed at the young man's eyes, knowing that he's here for help. She smiled in acceptance to the nourishing offer.

"Sounds like a good start, Yatchan." Despite receiving knowledge that her friends had passed on, she was still willing to call Ash, Yatchan? In a snap, she retracted her word. "I'm sorry. You look quite like Yajiro. By the way, I'm Rushuna Tendo." She offer her hand back out. As if to say welcome to the team, Ash shook her hand.

"Ash Ketchum." Piplup climbed up Ash, also wanting to shake the Grenadier's hand. Ash was amused to see this penguin ask for a shake. "This is Piplup, a Pokémon that belongs to a friend up ahead, so it's not mine necessarily." Regardless, Piplup and Rushuna shook.

"Well, it'll take me awhile to get use to the new era, especially for a 16-year-old." She could use a gun at 16? She has to be a prodigy. Surprising enough that Ash wasn't even phased at her age...prior to freezing up. He needed to catch up with the rest.

"My friends are up ahead and so is your equipment." With a nod from Rushuna, the three dashed off, hoping to reunite with Brock and Dawn. As they left, another blond entered the scene. She appeared to be a little older than Rushuna and was wearing, black head to toe literally with miniature maracas sticking out of her long, shimmering hair. Was it the sight of Ash and Rushuna together that brought her here?

"Was that the legendary Grenadier?" she wondered in deep thought. "And why is Ash hanging around her?" Was it jealousy? Was it intrigue? Whatever it was, she trailed behind the two. Was there more to Rushuna that Ash wasn't aware of? And would this other woman be coming for Ash?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... (Yes, there is no Nudachea City in the world, it was a spur of the moment. Sorry!)


	3. Memory Lane's Speed Limit Broken

_Chapter 3: Memory Lane's Speed Limit Broken

* * *

_

Rushuna was away from Yajiro. She was away from Mikan. She even was away from her own past. Frozen in time, Rushuna found herself in the future...already making a mark on Ash and thinking that he was Yajiro. Her head in place, she wanted to find her friends, not knowingly that it's been hundreds of years since she saw them being in the mountains in an ambush. Resolved conflict had Ash, Rushuna and Piplup return to Brock, Dawn and Pikachu. Those three patiently waited for Ash to recover to carry Rushuna into Nudachea City. "How long does Ash need to take in order to heave her here?" Dawn grumbled, thinking that Ash was doing more to the supposedly still-thawing girl. Brock saw that Dawn was suspicious about what Ash may have been doing.

"Don't be so hasty to judge," Brock advised. "From all we know, that girl could be waking up and getting wind on what's going on in today's world." The breeder had to have had a crystal ball by his side. He seemed to know that Rushuna was up and that she was no longer a piece of the past. Still, Dawn had to think it was something more...what's the best way to put it? A passionate issue?

"I don't think you've got it through that thick skull. Did you see how big her ta-tas were? No straight man would resist boobs as big as hers. I mean...look!" She patted her rack up, not making a bounce. Needless to say, Brock wasn't amused...nor conflicted with her remark.

"Ash wasn't interested with her...suggestive boundaries, he was thinking about her safety." Sticking with her argument, Dawn groaned to say that Brock still refused to see the bigger picture. That's when Pikachu saw the other three coming, alerting Dawn and Brock. The two looked on as Ash and Rushuna walked toward the regrouping.

"Nudachea City sounds like a good place to chow down after being frozen for so long," Rushuna smiled at the idea of food. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a town whole." Ash chuckled at the mythical thought, but did feel Rushuna's stomaching desires were not only hers.

"I feel the same way sometimes," he confessed with a chuckle. That's when they spotted Brock and Dawn, waiving them over. "Dawn, Brock. Sorry about that." Brock scoffed at Ash's apology, knowing his friend well as Dawn picked Piplup from the ground.

"If I knew that she would wake up, we would've stayed," Brock acknowledged. "So, what's the story?" Time for introductions.

"Brock, Dawn, this is Rushuna Tendo. She's a senshi from back a few hundred years ago, but she's only 16 when she became a Popsicle." Rushuna giggled innocently to his description. Dawn handed the satchel and revolver back to Rushuna.

"Brock removed the bullets from your gun for safety," she explained. Rushuna didn't mind her revolver being handled by someone with care, especially with children on mind.

"Not a problem," she hummed. "My gun was set to level the weight of a human life. It could explain why it was tough to pull the hammer back." Brock seemed to understand where Rushuna was coming from. Right now, there was one thing on Ash's mind.

"We should be about a half-mile from Nudachea," he pointed out. "We can make it by lunchtime." The rest agreed before taking off. They arrived at the next city which looked like any other city with its skyscrapers, businesses, hospitals...but the place of interest was a large restaurant with a large bowl of something as a cutout sign with "PASTA LOTSA" underneath. Inside, Brock and Dawn weren't eating spaghetti but eying Ash and Rushuna in awe. Why? Check the pile of plates by each. Ash and Rushuna had consumed eight plates of spaghetti each and already working on their ninth. You could bet that the bill was going to be big. Where the heck were they storing all that pasta?

"Brock, if there was an eating contest, Ash and Rushuna would be alone at the top," Dawn murmured while she and Brock were dropping nervous sweat. Even Pikachu was unable to pick up a fork and munch on the pasta.

"Glad I chose the Unlimited Pasta Brigade special," Brock sighed. That's a relief. Guess their bill won't be as high as assumed. Both feasting teens finished plate number nine...and showed no sign of slowing down. That's when the chef came out. This didn't look too good.

"How's your meals so far?" the chef asked.

"The spaghetti is awesome, even the herbs and care that you've sprinkled onto it," Rushuna complimented. The chef felt pleased with such praise.

"I'm surprised that you're able to taste it considering how much you and Ash wolfed down," Dawn laughed. Everyone joined, forgetting their growling stomachs. An indication that Ash and Rushuna weren't full...after nine plates?

"Well, we're making more and it'll take about 20 minutes," the chef explained. Well, more food was on the way, albeit with a 20 minute delay. Everyone accepted the word of the chef, meaning time to kill before the food arrived.

"Well, with more food cooking, why don't we learn about Rushuna's past?" Brock suggested. The rest believed that it was a good idea. Rushuna let out a belch, clearing out some pathway for her to speak.

"It's a good time waster," Rushuna obliged. "Now, as you may have already known, I'm a senshi, or Enlightened who has skills with guns. I follow the teachings and ideals of Great Empress Tenshi of a world of smiles. She taught me the ultimate strategy in battle which is to disarm the opponent's will to fight without fighting." That's a tall task. Ash, Brock, Dawn and Pikachu listened intriguingly, hearing lost voices that fell on many a deaf ear of centuries.

_

* * *

_

(Rushuna's Past/View)

_I traveled the lands during a raging war, wanting to spread the worship of Tenshi to the world. One night, I was bathing in a hot spring when a mercenary swordsman came into my area. That mercenary was Yajiro Kojima, a swordsman who was on a mission of his own. He was attempting to rescue a lord at a fort, which was nearby. I arrived to aid him and show the Tiger of the Rearguard how I fight. When I saved his lord, he decided to side with me to spread the word. That's when I was told that Tenshi put a bounty on my head for betraying her trust. I traveled to the capital to seek why she would back stab me. Along the way, we befriended a few senshi and became partnered with Mikan Kurenai, an orphaned girl who hung out in a brothel before joining us and a prodigy balloon maker. Her balloons have helped all of us. When we reached the capital, I found out that I wasn't betrayed but targeted by a rival who captured Tenshi and sided with Kaizan Doushi. Yajiro dealt with Kaizan while I battled Setsuna, a rival of mine who kidnapped Tenshi. We managed to defeat Setsuna and Kaizan died from Yajiro tackling him from the air. Tenshi was freed. With the capital at eased, the three of us proceeded to continue the mission of Tenshi's vision when we were caught in a snowstorm in the mountains. I thought we'd be safe in a vacant cabin, but we were ambushed by bounty hunters. The last thing I saw was the cliff where I fell from, separating from Yajiro and Mikan. When I woke up..._

* * *

"I saw you, Ash," she finished as her head was turned to him. Awes filled the dining hall as they reflected on Rushuna's story of war and beliefs. The brutality of guns, swords...it made even Pikachu feel uncomfortable.

"All those people," Dawn muttered. "I can't believe we're hanging out with a murderer." Just because she could wield a revolver, it doesn't mean she's a killer. How many lives did she think Rushuna ended back then?

"Dawn, her innocent smile and the way her gun is modified is telling us that she shoots to preserve life, not destroy it," Ash defended Rushuna. "It's like how police all around use other methods like their Growlithes instead of their firearms." Brock and Pikachu got what Ash was saying, with Dawn seemingly understanding it sooner or later.

"What's next? When you face Paul, you'll personally take his attacks to prove her empress's teachings?" Dawn, that's different, right Ash?

"It's about logic," Brock spoke up. Dawn and Pikachu turned to the bigger man, willing to hear his take. "If you show your opponent that you don't wanna battle, the other might get the message, saying that maybe it wouldn't be worth injuring your Pokémon over. The same way with some politics, provided that you're sending the right message." Logic...fascinating enough, Dawn came to Brock's positional advice.

"Is that how it works?" She acted apologetic to the news of her wrong-thinking. "Sorry I made such a racket about it." Rushuna accepted the guiltier girl.

"Don't mention it," she understood. That's when her smile frowned, catching Ash's eyes. He knew she was worried about how her friends were faring since her separation from the mountains.

"You wanna go and see Yatchan and Mikan, don't you?" he guessed. Rushuna bobbed a stiff nod. Brock stood, answering Rushuna's aid.

"We need to find a Celebi," he answered with confidence to strike up the band. The other three glared at Brock, trying to figure his madness...no, his understanding.

"A Celebi?" Dawn repeated with a question.

"Celebi can travel through time. We could have one travel you back to see your friends and see that they're out of danger." Using his knowledge, Brock had a solution to Rushuna's problem. Then, a setback.

"You've got a point, but where can we find a Celebi in these woods?" Ash issue a counterpoint. Brock sensed a bit of defeat with the question, and Dawn saw it.

"Ash got you on that one," she sighed.

"Perhaps, but I do have a trump card up my sleeve," Brock bounced back. However, before he announced his plan, someone decided to play the spoiler.

"I think I've got info on what you're looking for," a familiar female voice echoed. Everyone spun their heads toward...well, well, well, if it isn't the blond in black. Other than Rushuna, the group was rather shocked to see her... and her maracas. (The ones in her hair, not the ones overlapping her chest like Rushuna's.)

"Cynthia, what's up?" Ash opened, though a little perplexed by the sight. Why would that be? Cynthia smirked as she approached and petted Ash's hair before siding with Pikachu.

"If it ain't my Pokémon protege and his group of supporters. I take it the delicacy of the city's foods lured you here." That's when she gazed a grin over to Rushuna. This couldn't be good. "Especially you, infamous Grenadier Rushuna Tendo." The title... While Brock and Dawn wondered what Cynthia was talking about, Ash had a pretty fascinating gawk that may have told him that Dawn was right the whole time. Were Ash and his friends hanging out with a dangerous maiden of death? Could Rushuna's tale of her travels with Yajiro and Mikan be a lie? Rushuna? Well, she was dumbfounded. Then she smiled, as if it was no big deal.

"The smiling senshi. Miss Cynthia," she detailed. "The meaning of Grenadier." Brock and Dawn were even more baffled and Ash couldn't help but prepare to push his chair from the table. Cynthia never lowered her smirk as if she knew what to expect. What about Pikachu?

("Maybe the Pokémon Master and Rushuna are related,") he wildly guessed. Relatives, like ancestor to descendant? You serious, Pikachu? And Cynthia, a Pokémon Master? That could explain the shock value of her appearance. What else could Cynthia have up in her sleeve?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

(A/N: Today, 9/27, is my Birthday, turning 26 and one year away from my Golden. Let me be childish and wish for many reviews from you fans and don't let me hold you back on your great works too.)


	4. A Hint of Doomed History

_Chapter 4: A Hint of Doomed History_

* * *

For some reason, Pokémon Master Cynthia knew Rushuna. Rushuna was titled Grenadier, which to her opinion was the Smiling Enlightened. The master and gunslinger gazed each other down, the others watched wondering if they've placed themselves in harm's way by siding with her. Even two adults wearing chef's hats: a blood redhead female and a dull blue-haired male. "Leave it to Cynthia to really sprinkle the suspense with the twerp and his friends," the male hiccuped to the redhead. The two seemed fearful about more than Cynthia, considering Rushuna's use with a sidearm.

"I'd be more worried about the living fossil and the gun that she carries," she motioned. No argument on that. "If she has the same feelings for Pokémon as the twerp, Team Rocket could be considered dead meat and full of lead." Maybe the two were really paranoid about Rushuna's piece.

"Hey, easy on the feelings, Jessie. You're making me feel scared." Jessie showed a scowl to her friend, acting like a wanted criminal on the run.

"Well, the only way to know is to see how she does with J. You've heard the latest, right?" The man bobbed a nod before diving back through. It would seem that this J may be an obstacle for Rushuna to prove her worth. With the rest, they were trying to puzzle the issue with Rushuna being the Grenadier.

"Cynthia, how do you know Rushuna so well?" Brock wondered. Slyly, Rushuna sat on Ash's lap and snatched a bread stick. Ash had to be feeling outrageously lucky with Rushuna, then Cynthia. Dawn wasn't sure how act. The master on her protege? Anyone say jealousy with flair?

"You might wanna open your minds for this," she smirked. "Rushuna, does the name Mikan Aizen sound familiar." Rushuna knew a Mikan but was it the kid that she got separated from?

"Balloon Maker Mikan?" she guessed. A deep smile brightened, meaning that Rushuna was on the money.

"I thought there was history involving you and I was right. It just so happens that I found a documentary about the legendary battle through a book with her as the author." Cynthia knew her through a historic book? That would make some sense.

"Cynthia, is there anything about Rushuna that's dangerous?" Dawn wondered. Somebody should ask if Cynthia had any right to sit on Ash.

"I understand what you're asking. When she was frozen, there was a war between factions and Pokémon had gone into either hiding or migrated south. One character that made quite a difference was Rushuna herself. Despite being a crack shot with her revolver, every shot was a neutral shot, meaning that the bullets she fired struck a nerve, preventing significant injury or death. Not one life was taken when she fought. When she rescued Empress Tenshi, she was bequeathed the title of Grenadier, originally meaning the mightiest of the Enlightened by Setsuna. That was changed to the smiling Enlightened as she claimed." No deaths. They twisted their eyes to Rushuna who was smiling, not a big deal to her.

"I hate to say it but Cynthia's right," she giggled. Brock, Dawn and Pikachu sighed in relief. She was harmless. As for Ash...

'My feet are falling asleep,' he wanted to complain. Well, his feet were losing feeling. Even Dawn had to get mercy for Ash.

"Well now that's settled, I've got another question," she rose. "Why are you sitting on Ash's lap like you're a child to Santa Claus?" For sure, it's not Christmas time.

"He's got a comfy lap, other than that something stiffening between my cheeks." Ash, you...you...you horny kid! "The other reason I stopped by is that I've received Intel about Pokémon Hunter J was in the area with another catch and hooked up with a potential fat cat who wanted to pay big bucks for her capture." The group became highly fascinated with this news. It meant that evil was afoot.

"Do you know where the trade will take place?" Ash questioned. Still with her trademark smirk, Cynthia turned to Ash with that answer. Though, no one expected the flirting master to playfully scratch his chin and leaning in like she was going to kiss him.

"Of course, problem solver. It's by the mountains which is an hour from here." She turned back to Rushuna. What for? "The same mountains where the Grenadier made her snowy plunge." So, Rushuna was going back to where she was believed to have died. After eating, the group made their way out to where Hunter J was going to make her deal. As they proceeded to the site, Brock, Dawn and Pikachu remained in the back, trying to keep their composure. Why? Ash was the meat between two blond bumpy pieces of bread. Cynthia and Rushuna stayed pretty close to Ash who had to be feeling really lucky. Brock noticed that Dawn was acting rather offended to the sight.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Brock pondered. Dawn froze before jerking to the brunette.

"On what allegation makes you think that I'm jealous?" she stammered. That sounded like jealousy.

"Well, you didn't take a liking to how Cynthia was acting to Ash." If Dawn wasn't jealous before, the steam billowing from her ears sure sounded like it.

"I'm not jealous!" Stomping off, Dawn's anger had boiled over. Brock followed, his jealousy showing as well.

'Ash better keep his pants on for my sake!' Along the path, Ash, Rushuna, Cynthia and Pikachu ceased the trip when they saw a wooden cross. Was this supposedly Rushuna's cross?

"It was mentioned that the legendary Tiger of the Rearguard believed you had died, he set up a cross and gave a quick prayer while the bandits kept their guns pointed at Mikan, not allowing to give the Tiger a chance to escape," Cynthia explained. Rushuna knelt down, palming the small memorial of her. Tears began to trickle down her face, only imagining the cruelty that Yajiro and Mikan had to endure.

"Yatchan," she teared. What could have happened to Yajiro and Mikan?

"Cynthia, what became the fates of Rushuna's friends?" Ash asked. Cynthia took a deep breath. This couldn't be good.

"Well, the bandits had escorted Tiger and Mikan to a hideout that was suppose to be out of view," Cynthia began once more. "They tortured Tiger until he succumbed to the pain. With the Tiger out of the way, they went after Mikan to rape, sodomize, anything that would make Mikan useless. All they managed to remove were her clothes when a different piece of fabric tore through the bandits like running backs bursting through a pile at the line of scrimmage in a football game. It turned out that the rescuer was another Enlightened named Teppa Aizen, whom Mikan married a few years later." Hearing the tale was too much for Rushuna to bear. Tears rained harder to the ground as she dove into Ash's chest. Gracefully, Ash caressed her in a hug as Dawn and Brock arrived. Seeing the cross, Dawn had a pretty good idea on what story was told.

"Poor kid," she muttered.

"Rushuna, listen," Ash whispered. Tears running still, Rushuna gazed at Ash. "When we get a Celebi, you can fix this. I know you can." Faith was about to be renewed. Rushuna wiped her face clean of the waterworks, trusting Ash's word. Both rose to their feet, ready to find a Celebi to take Rushuna back. Cynthia was amused with how Ash was able to ease Rushuna's discomfort.

"You and I are alike, Ash," she huffed a chuckle. "We seek ways to ease the troubling hearts of those who desire happiness the hard way." Ash knew Cynthia was right. No matter what the problem was, Ash could be there to ease the pain. Suddenly, there were sounds of engines. Everyone looked up, seeing a tan airship. They hid as the airship hovered over them, unable to be spotted.

"The 2:05 is right on time," Brock joked. The airship sailed overhead. Passed, the group emerged, ready to trail the action. In a few minutes, the ship located an open area within the trees. Also waiting there, an obese middle-aged brunette in an oversize tuxedo was smoking a stogie, an iron suitcase by his side. The airship landed as the group dove for the shrubs. Ash, Cynthia and Rushuna peered over the shrubs as the latch door opened from the airship. As they viewed the scene, Dawn's hand snagged Ash's head, pulling him down. Ash jerked to see a scowling Dawn, wondering what her beef was. The other females watched as a white-haired woman in a heavy blue trench coat descended the steps. She also bore a high-tech pair of goggles as a few men trailed her, carrying a storage unit with a bronze pixie-like creature frozen inside...each of these units. Three pixies for this trip?

"If she was a real trainer and not a hunter, she'd use those Celebi properly," Dawn pointed out. Rushuna couldn't believe her eyes. That would be her ticket home. All she needed to do was free one and use it to save Yajiro and Mikan from the bandits.

"Ah, Hunter J," the obese pig, back at the trading scene, cackled. "I didn't expect a three-fer of Celebi. You really are an amazing force." The woman didn't act in celebration. Her cold demeanor was on business.

"You've got the money?" she ordered. The fat man summoned one of his escorts to hand the suitcase to J. As soon as J received the case, she opened it up. Needless to say, she wasn't satisfied. "You know, this only covers the incentive." She prepped a hard bargain. Even the businessman was a bit dumbfounded with her response.

"What do you mean only the incentive? I'm only purchasing one to boost sales in the right direction." Greed...it's shamed.

"I do my sales based on rarity and mass. You should know how rare it is to capture a Celebi, less three." Ash bobbed nods, agreeing with the hunter. That's when, without warning...

"What's going on here?!" a scowling shout shattered the argument. All turned to see a young man with lavender hair and blue spring wear stepped out with a beast of a yellow creature. Ash was surprised...but seethed at him. Cynthia glared at him. Brock and Dawn merely were stunned. Rushuna? She had to wonder why everyone was a little displeased with the new boy.

"Of all the bystanders, why does it have to be Paul?" Ash growled. Cynthia took notice on the yellow beast, thinking that his area had been violated.

"He's training," she theorized. "Made sense with his Electabuzz out." Still intent with why Paul just happened to be there, Ash figured that meeting Paul or J each was a tough task. Together? Could the trainers and the legendary Grenadier save the Celebi? Could Paul disrupt or aid Ash, despite Ash's feelings toward the still scorned youngster? Rushuna had her hand on her revolver. Action was moments away.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. The Face of the DeadEye Smiles

_Chapter 5: The Face of the Dead-Eye Smiles_

* * *

Just when you thought things couldn't be more troubling for Ash and his gang, the appearance of Paul had Ash's skin crawling more feverishly than when it was only J and her captured collection of Celebi. Along with Brock, Cynthia, Dawn and Rushuna, they watched anxiously to understand why Paul, joined by his Electabuzz, would come into an extortion sale. There was a doubt that he wanted a Celebi of his own. "You certainly have guts to come into a deal," J huffed a smug. "I don't know you, but I can tell that you're not one who aids anyone, even authorities. Perhaps you would be interested with a Celebi." Of course, no one would tell that to J. Paul showed nothing, not even an interest in owning a Celebi.

"Do I look like someone who would want a weakling such as a Celebi?" he coldly disregarded. Weakling? How would he know? Did he have a Celebi before?

"Oh, come now. You forget that this Pokémon can travel through time. Think of it as having a remote control to your VCR or DVD player, editing your bad battles." Rushuna heard this. The details matched what she was recently told. All she would need is one. Paul, on the other hand, saw no reason of having a Celebi.

"Perhaps I'm taking advice from another trainer I can't stand: win or lose, you move on. You learn from mistakes." Ash awed Paul's statement like it was his own...or one he borrowed from him. One of J's henchmen came up, whispering something. J took note of what was being mentioned.

"You don't say." Letting her henchman back off, J resumed her glare at Paul. "According to my grunt, you're a power hungry trainer. Took me awhile to understand why you would diss obtaining a Celebi if you knew its true power." It's true power? The large man felt that he was being ignored by J for this kid.

"Uh, J?" he spoke up, stuttering from her earlier comments.

"Be quiet! No money, no Celebi." She had enough of the fat man. Rushuna decided to wait no longer, stepping out and into the scene.

"Excuse me!" she called. All turned to Rushuna, fascinated to see her here. The fat cat saw Rushuna for more than her smile that she sported.

"Oh, baby!" he wooed. "That's some beauty walking up to us." J's henchmen couldn't agree more, whistling her over. Paul and J were indifferent to her arrival.

"What's your purpose?" J asked. Rushuna peered over at the bronzed Celebi.

"I'd like to have one of those Celebi, please," she requested. Viewing this, Ash knew it wasn't going to work. J had to assume that her body may have had some success somewhere.

"Well, if I knew your occupation, you've got plenty of money to throw around." Everyone had to believe Rushuna was doing something that made usage of her figures. They would guess again.

"Well, I don't have any money." Besides, how good was money after a few hundred years. J had a double-take, thinking she heard Rushuna wrong.

"No money?"

"I was misplaced in time and I needed a way back. While I don't have any money, I do have a smile." She revealed her cheerful smile. It didn't help her case.

"So, you've got a smile. A smile can only get you so far, you realize." Oblivious to the real problem, Rushuna seemed to have agreed with J.

"A smile really can go far. I've managed to live for a few hundred years with a smile." No one could believe her age. Even Paul thought it was impossible.

"Is that suppose to be a joke?" he snorted. No, Paul, she's the real thing. Deciding to confront the rival, Ash emerged, willing to back Rushuna's claim.

"Paul, this is why you fail to see a lot of the light," he smirked. "That goes the same with everyone else." The face chilled more when he saw the other trainer.

"Of all the weaklings I had to run-"

"Yeah, yeah, I had the same reaction as well. But I'm not as concerned about you than I am about Hunter J." Paul was a bit awe-stricken. To Paul, seeing Ash meant seeing a role reversal of himself. He expressed a chip that was embedded in his shoulder while Ash appeared to be a happy-go-lucky trainer. J was no different.

"There's never a trade without interference, especially when you or that Master get involved for no reason," she scowled. The Master was present. Audaciously, Ash and Rushuna ignored J and turned to Paul.

"So Paul, we take it that you sought this clearing to do some of your rigorous training?" Rushuna guess. J acted appalled with the decision to feel sidelined.

"I was speaking!" As if forced, Paul went along with Ash's talk.

"As if it matters," he scorned. "I heard that this was a good spot to train from the Pokémon Center. The last thing I wanted to see was you." Always the helpful type, Ash gazed the area, trying to imagine it without the excess of the airship and the fat man's vehicle.

"Hey, I hear ya," he agreed. "Maybe we can help clear a path. Not like these guys can do anything to you and your Electabuzz, right?" Paul seemed dumbfounded with Ash's proposal. A hated person doing such a lovely task, a bizarre irony to gawk at. He sighed, knowing what Ash had in mind.

"I'd rather not get involved in your messes, but I do wanna confess something. While you may be a weakling, you're a pretty honest young man. Do you know how hard it is to trust an honest but worthless trainer?" Ash just bobbed. The fat man became agitated with feeling ignored. The money he provided to purchase one Celebi wasn't enough and now he had two rival trainers and the Grenadier to get mixed up with.

"This has already blown out of proportion," he growled as he pulled a silver handgun, slimmer than Rushuna's revolver. He pointed the gun to Ash. This was already a bad move. Ash saw the gun with the barrel facing him. Rushuna dropped her eyelids, smile and her innocence and drew her gun with a quick pull of the trigger at the man's gun. BAM! The bullet seemed to be a warning shot as the man still pointed the gun to Ash's head. He didn't know that the gun had a tube instead of a barrel. The man pulled the trigger. Click? It didn't jam. The man checked the new hole through the barrel...and freaked out.

"Did you see that?" Dawn asked the other two on the sidelines. It was a wow.

"That takes extra skill and even that can't be perfectly done without massive luck," Brock awed. Cynthia seemed to know what had happened, even though it took less than a few seconds.

"Rushuna fired her gun into the barrel of the cat's 9mm, tearing through it and ripping on the other side with no sensed repercussion," she observed like a color commentator in Antonio Freeman's catch against the Vikings in 2000 in Green Bay. "It would explain why the cat didn't notice the hole in his gun until he noticed it misfired." The man became easily succumbed in fear, curling in a sitting fetal position. J was amazed with Rushuna's shot and how she was dead-on accurate. Ash was thankful for Rushuna in saving his life. Paul? Cold as the Arctic.

'I'm a little bit nervous about her after that moment,' he minded. That's a gust of wind of a new direction. He's scared?

"No more smiles," she scowled. Ash regained his composure, ready to fight. The man tried to get back into his vehicle, prompting Rushuna to deflate his escape. She pumped slugs into his tires and into his getaway driver, clipping him in the butt. That's got to be worse than a spanking by hand. Dawn and Brock were as scared as the dealer while he heard his driver cry from the butt wound.

"She's incredible!" she shivered. Brock quickly and repeatedly shook nods. That's when Ash came forward, demanding the Celebi to be released.

"Now, then," Ash spoke up to J. "The Celebi. Hand them over!" His anger, not fueled by Paul, began to reveal a new secret. A blue light was emitting from the raven-haired trainer. No one took the light show seriously. The sidelines were a different story.

"Is that-?" Dawn jumped. Is that what? "Is that aura that's steaming out of Ash?" Aura?

"It is," Cynthia answered. "That's Ash's aura. It billows the blue light the same way it emits from a Lucario." Brock saw the aura, remembering a time before.

"This is the third time seeing Ash's aura come out of him," he pointed out. "Back in Kanto, he joined Lucario in using his aura to restore Mew's energy at the Tree of Beginning. It was also used when we helped a Riolu escape from J in an earlier encounter." Dawn would know about the Riolu encounter. Cynthia continued to examine the aura that kept radiating from Ash.

'His power,' she pondered in thought. 'Why is his aura...his power...becoming stronger by the second. Why is he increasing his strength? Is it the Celebi? Rushuna? Paul?...or us?' J saw the aura, not amused with the show of light.

"You're leaking a light which I've only seen in Riolu," she sneered. "If you think you can take these Celebi back, be my guest." Ash figured that the baiting wouldn't necessarily work. He stood ground. "I see. You realize that I have the upper hand with the vessel and my men. Besides, in case of any bullets flying, I've prepped for such an occasion." One more goon emerged from inside the airship with a cache of firearms from handguns to rifles. The moment became dire. One thug pointed his weapon toward Paul, still nothing of a flinch. Did he want to get shot?

"This is the result of all your bounty hunting?" Ash growled more. "Becoming no more than gun-toting cowards?" J sneered at the two, not a care in the world...and Ash thought that would only imply on Paul.

"Consider it an insurance policy. Besides, that pistol of hers only has six shots. She's out of firepower." It was pointed out earlier and Rushuna began to feel the bane. "Normally, I'd leave since I have the money. However, this will be the last time you run interference..." She shot a look at Paul, followed by her gun. "...Starting with you." Pulling the trigger, she fired a bullet, striking Paul in the knee. Instantly, Paul fell to a knee, writhing from the pain in his shot leg. Electabuzz became fearful of its master, wondering if he would be okay. Dawn, Brock and Cynthia knew that J had become chaotic, yet were staying clear of being shot at. It was all up to Ash and Rushuna. J gazed at them, knowing that this would be the last time she would see that bothersome trainer. However, she turned as an aura sphere raced in and...BOOM! The sphere blasted J's face, destroying her headgear. Ash, still fuming aura, had an arm out like he threw that sphere at J.

"That's my rival, not a standing target for you to bust a cap!" Recovered, J was fuming mad.

"Gentlemen?" The shootout was about to being and Dawn, Brock and Cynthia instantly took cover. Ash enveloped more spheres. Action! "FIRE!" The men fired volleys of rounds right of the bat as Ash and Rushuna barrel-rolled cleared. As Rushuna rolled, she discharged her revolver of the empty shells. Then from her bosoms, more bullets emerged, bouncing from her chest and into the cleared cylinder before closing it back up. Fancy way to reload your weapon. In that same motion, she returned fire, nailing the goons and knocking them down. She was on a roll and not in the literal sense. Ash continued to heave spheres, spinning cobwebs in the brains with each concussive explosion. It bought time for Rushuna to reload once more and slug J's men. The other man shoved his driver out the door and assumed the seat to elude the gunfire. His car was facing Paul, still reeling from being shot in the knee. He didn't care. He punched the accelerator and aimed straight for the first interrupter. Paul sensed his life in danger. Electabuzz had to protect his master, throwing itself in front of the vehicle. Despite the tires flattened from Rushuna's shots, the car found traction and zoomed toward Electabuzz.

"Brick Break!" Paul instructed. Following his call, Electabuzz rose a glowing arm before karate chopping the hood. The hood split in half and the engine was totaled on impact. The vehicle was dead. The thugs were down and Pikachu zipped in, taking the Celebi toward the rest. J started to fire back at Rushuna. Amazingly, Rushuna fired shots which seemed to clash and stop J's rounds. Some technique that Cynthia seemed to recognize.

"A master of Collision Spark," she assumed. Collision Spark? Cool name.

"What's Collision Spark?" Brock wondered.

"Collision Spark is a technique where the shooter fires shots to cancel her enemy's shots with precision. A real Enlightened is skilled in many ways to defend themselves from gunfire. She's a real Enlightened." Guns pointed amongst each other, J and Rushuna were itching to continue. Ash sneaked around Rushuna, collecting the shells. What for? J only watched the gun-toting blond, not eying Ash for a second.

"You're out once again," she grinned. "Too bad." Ash had to act fast. He empowered his aura into the shells and tossed them at J. Time began to slow down dramatically. Quickly, J swung her arms over eyes, shielding from a potential plume of light. However...the shells hit the ground without a sudden effect. All that for nothing. J unveiled her eyes...to Pikachu being right there. Surprise!

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. From it's small body, Pikachu emitted giant amounts of electricity, zapping J. After that, J collapsed in a heap of voltage as a swarm of men in blue uniforms entered the scene, all pointing guns toward J, her henchmen and the fat man still frightened out of his wits. One ocean blue-haired woman in uniform slapped handcuffs onto J.

"Pokémon Hunter J, you're under arrest!" she growled. "And that goes for the rest of your contacts." Brock, Dawn and Cynthia regrouped with the powerful duo and Pikachu, a job well done.

"Ash, Rushuna, that was unbelievable!" Dawn cheered. The Celebi also came out, more green and lively. They surrounded Cynthia and Ash, feeling happy to be back flapping their little clear wings again.

"Guess you're thrilled to be free from J, aren't you?" Ash smirked. Rushuna came over to see what the Celebi looked like. Without knowing it, she clutched Ash's hand while Cynthia walked up and snagged Ash's other hand. With J and her gang captured, Paul getting medical attention and the Celebi freed, all signs of returning to save Yajiro and Mikan were green. However, a question remained. If she did go back and save her friend, what repercussions waited in the future?

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	6. Somethings Refuse to Change

_Chapter 6/Final: Somethings Refuse to Change

* * *

_

The body count of those who died: zero.

The body count of serious/critically injured: one. Paul's knee was blown out by a bullet from J. That's assault on a minor which was a big felony. Paramedics were there to cart Paul away from the scene to mend his shot leg.

The body count of those with minor injuries: nine. You had J's client, his chauffeur who brought him there and all seven of J's henchmen. They were all victims to the legendary Grenadier. The police had swarmed the scene and arrested J, still feeling the bite of Pikachu's Thunderbolt, and her goons. Ash, Brock, Cynthia, Dawn and Rushuna were filing reports for the police. The Celebi stayed close to the group, trustful of their safety. "That should do it, Officer Jenny," Rushuna chirped as she capped the officer's pen and handed the clipboard back to the teal-haired in uniform. She viewed the writings of the witnesses, comparing notes.

"Well, all of your descriptions match up," she relayed with a smile. "And with J's rap sheet, she's gonna be locked up for quite some time with her troupe of hunters." This was news to accept among the protected and endangered Pokémon. Dawn was rather inspired to know about how J managed to capture the Celebi.

"I know I'm kinda asking this late, but how was Hunter J able to capture three Celebi when it's hard enough to snag one?" she questioned. Brock knew what she was trying to motion as a Celebi stood on her shoulder.

"Well, Celebi have a way to sense when one of their own is in danger," he informed. "When J caught one, there was a distress rift spanning through time and space and signaled other Celebi to come to one's aid. I think that's why J was fortunate to attain three with the loophole of the signal." To Brock, J had taken advantage of the signal and got three of the Celebi to sell at staggering high prices. Ash remembered seeing a bunch of Celebi himself.

"I remembered something like that back in that one forest in the Johto Region," he spoke up. "Remember, Brock? We were with Misty and Sam in that forest with a Celebi when it died in my arms, only to be revived with the help of other Celebi." Brock nodded to Ash's backtrack.

"That's right. That other hunter was so bent, he didn't view the consequences until after you stopped him." It was one victory humbly remembered. Cynthia and Jenny shared chuckles, humored at the unrelenting force of Ash and his posse.

"Man, all poachers and illegal hunters beware of Ash Ketchum, man of the Pokémon," Jenny joked. Ash giggled too, understanding the concept. After a while, the area was cleared out. Paul was taken to a hospital to get his knee mended and the police had escorted those involved in the bilking to their cruisers. No doubt that they'll be charged with significant felony counts of assault with a deadly weapon on a minor and extortion. That left Ash, Brock, Cynthia, Dawn, Pikachu and Rushuna, as well as the Celebi, on their own. To Rushuna, the unintended trip to the future was about to end.

"I guess this is it," she sighed. "Yatchan, Mikan, I'm coming." One Celebi gasped that this young woman didn't want to remain with Ash. Speaking of, Ash came forth, not sure if this was the last time they'd see each other.

"You're not gonna stay and have a quick bite?" he wondered. Rushuna shook her head softly, saying that the past was calling for her to return. Yet, she was by Ash, face to face.

"Listen. I came to the future on an accident. The only thing I can do is go back and save Yajiro and Mikan." Ash bobbed, knowing that her actions of going to the past would lead to severe changes. "But I know now that there are people, despite not meeting my empress, who follow her teachings, whether or not they learn by others." That's when she leaned into Ash, pecking him on the cheek. Cynthia kept smiling to the scene of the gunslinger giving Ash a kiss. Pikachu chimed in happiness of the scene. Brock was a bit upset that Ash got some loving and not him. Dawn? What do you think with the puffed-up cheeks and a scowl of discomfort? Rushuna rose up and gazed at Cynthia. "Cynthia, I want you to keep an eye on Ash. He's...gonna need someone who expand the concept like you two." Cynthia would oblige with a nod of her own.

"With all due respect," she agreed. Rushuna nodded before turning to the Celebi trio.

"Are all three of you ready to go?" The Celebi cheered miraculously, wanting to go and rest back in their homes. The four began to glow as Rushuna and Ash shared one last look at each other. That's when the scene flashed. Before long, the flash dimmed to nothing. Ash, Brock, Cynthia and Dawn were ready to embrace the change.

* * *

_(Hundreds of years in the past)_

A flash in the wooded area lit the scene. Rushuna and a Celebi emerged. Where did the other two disappear to? Rushuna petted Celebi, thanking it for her safe delivery back to the past. The Celebi smiled before flying off. Rushuna got to the roadside where her cross would be...except that the sticks were just laying, feet from each other and the side grass. So, she was ahead of the rest. "Those guys should be coming around soon," she predicted. Sure enough, there came the gunmen, escorting Yajiro and Mikan from the mountains. Rushuna hid in the shrubs as they approached the sight. Yajiro, believing that Rushuna had perished from the fall, spotted the two sticks, knowing that Rushuna needed to be praised for her accomplishments.

"What are you doing?" scorned the sumo gunner. "Get moving." Yajiro did move, but it was to the sticks. He turned to the big man, wanting to erect it for Rushuna's sake.

"If it's alright," he began his plea. "I want to make a monument for Rushuna. She was our friend." The big guy started to contemplate such a request. They had no favor upon Rushuna. Though they weren't in any big rush to make their route back to wherever their hideout was. From what Cynthia explained, Yajiro and Mikan were taken to a secret hideout where Yajiro was tortured to death and Mikan was supposedly in the process of being raped and sodomized. Rushuna removed her gun from the holster as she hunkered near the road.

"Fine, but no funny business." To make his point, he jabbed his gun toward Mikan's temple. Yajiro gritted the sudden threat to Mikan's life, but knew that cooperation would be their saving grace. Yajiro tore some of his undershirt off and snagged the sticks. He got to the side of the road, tying the sticks in the form of a cross. Rushuna decided to let Yajiro know that she was here with them.

"Yatchan!" she whispered. Yajiro jerked to the side, thinking it was his gunslinger partner.

"Rushuna?" he guessed. This was no dream, Yajiro. Still keeping a low key, Rushuna plotted a rescue attempt.

"Listen, continue to cooperate with them. I'll launch a surprise." Yajiro heard and agreed with her idea. All Yajiro had to do was stick with them until Rushuna made her move. He planted the cross, now having no meaning. He rose and regrouped with the thugs.

"Final prayers, I presume?" the leader grumbled in agitation. Yajiro nodded. "I respect that you've shown grace for your fallen friend. By now, the snowy mountains should lock her life in a state of ice." Yajiro seethed, but never spoke up...not yet. They proceeded onward. A minute of silence passed, Yajiro planning a bluff. Was that in the game plan?

"You do realize that you've sealed your fate by encountering us and killing off Rushuna, do you?" he tried the blame game. The leader gazed at the Rearguard Tiger, wondering what he was blabbering about. He didn't notice that Rushuna was staying a distance back. Ninja, ninja woman.

"Oh, really? What makes you so confident that you and the girl can be saved?" Yajiro remain compliant and confident with what Rushuna was whipping up.

"When word gets out about Rushuna's death, other senshi will show up and take you all down. You can bet that Touka and Teppa will save us." The leader scoffed at Yajiro, willing to call his bluff.

"I didn't think the Tiger would resort to empty threats. Then again, I can't blame you, considering your kid partner." Another growl vibrated the air. Suddenly, a gunshot. Everyone looked around, wondering who discharged their weapon. No one appeared hit.

"What did I say? I didn't make up the threat. There are plenty of senshi who've allied with us and aren't willing to stand down." Now, it was the leader who scowled at the possible bluff. Mikan wondered if Rushuna was actually alive, despite the fall from the mountains.

"Is it?" she asked herself. Before anyone could ask themselves, one collapsed. He was struck. The gang saw their fallen comrade, knowing that they could be next.

"It couldn't be," the leader gasped and gritted. "She's alive?" The gang started to panic, shuttering and rattling their rifles. More shots! Three more fell to a bullet each. Behind the falling, Rushuna, her revolver aiming at the gang, emerged. Needless to say how excited Mikan was to see her.

"Rushuna!" Yajiro saw that all the attention was over to Rushuna. He needed to make a move. The leader was astonished, though not appreciating, Rushuna's return.

"This is something. You survive a fall from the mountains and confront us with your head held high. Not a lot of people could accomplish all that. Too bad it won't last long." Rushuna held her stance. A horde of money hungry men and her friends were in the middle. Yajiro nodded to Rushuna, saying that he was ready to save Mikan. A quick draw...SLASH! The leader turned to the metal-slicing sounds, watching rifles fall apart. Now, the leader quivered in the legs. He was showing fear. That's the nerve of a coward.

"I order you to relinquish Yajiro and Mikan!" she threw an ultimatum. The leader stood back, behind his men as he kept a solid grip onto Mikan.

"You think you can intimidate me by coming out and shooting my men? Not only are you a fool, but an idiot to suggest that handing over your friends in a snap would be the best solution." Rushuna didn't flinch. Her revolver was kept trained on the leader. "You've died once. I'll make sure that you're buried six feet under and conceal it in concrete." The thugs aimed their firearms back at Rushuna. To Yajiro, a window of opportunity had opened. In a flash, he snagged his sword and...SWISH! He sheathed his sword. Suddenly, the rifles began to fall apart. The rifles were sliced into pieces. The leader became outraged, knowing that his plans were ruined with the return of Rushuna and Yajiro's quick action and freeing Mikan from the arms. He didn't see Rushuna sprint toward him, holding the revolver's cylinder in her hand. The cylinder was reloaded and she had her hand on a knob with the same circular size of the cylinder. When the leader turned to Rushuna, he saw her slap the cylinder onto his armor plating. This wasn't good.

"Zero-Range Target Shot!" Here came the knob. The leader could only watch as his life began to flash. "Full Six-Bullet Impact!" The knob was smashed against the cylinder and caused a major explosion. The armor on the leader was blown to smithereens and he went flying...in nothing more than an adult diaper. That's...pretty disturbing. It wasn't like he would object. He was out like a log. Seeing the fallen leader, the rest decided to hightail themselves from the sight and not because of the jumbo-sized baby's version of underwear. Mikan, happy to see Rushuna in excellent condition, ran up and hugged the Grenadier.

"Rushuna!" she cried in happiness. Rushuna's mood became goodness, eased that the drama that had plauged her since her arctic time travel to meet Ash and learning about Mikan's and Yajiro's fates have ended peacefully. Yajiro approached Rushuna, thankful to see her again, less be rescued by her.

"It's great to see you again, Rushuna," Yajiro smiled. Rushuna was happy to see Yajiro, her Yatchan. She broke slightly free from Mikan's grip and embraced Yajiro in a hug.

"Yatchan..." she gleed. Yajiro was a bit surprised to feel her hug, but continued to enjoy the moment. Rushuna peeled down to embrace Mikan the same way. "Mikan..." All three deserved this reunion. Now came the Q's and A's.

"Rushuna, how did you survive that fall?" Mikan questioned. Rushuna became bashful. Even _she_ couldn't explain without a long-winded story.

"It's...rather complicated to say."

"I bet," Yajiro chuckled. She chose to speak her story of meeting the future and enjoying the Pokémon, including meeting people who had seemed to be descendants to Empress Tenshi. Her tale of the past...or future left shocks on her friends' faces. For a couple of weeks, the three journeyed the lands, spreading Tenshi's teachings and making sure that any wanted fliers about her had been removed. During a rest from their travels, Rushuna was going through a mental stir...yet she never gravitated her cheeks.

"You know, we've been through quite a bit since we all became a team." Yajiro and Mikan, including the Celebi who seemed to have missed Rushuna, denied argument. Mikan was infatuated with Celebi, but opted to input her view.

"To think, you two were supposedly enemies in this godforsaken war," she pointed out. "The samurai who despises guns and the Grenadier who revealed the true spirit of what senshi should be doing." Rushuna and Yajiro knew about where they aligned in the long battle. However, Rushuna felt that there was more than a fateful meeting of the opposites.

"Well, Mikan, the reason I was bringing it up is that...I wanna start a family." Yajiro and Mikan hiccuped at that sound. Celebi? Well, it was joyous of Rushuna's suggestion.

"Rushuna, are you serious?" Yajiro gasped. She gazed up to the sky, knowing that Ash became her inspiration.

"When I met Ash, Brock and Dawn, I saw the same light that Tenshi saw in me. Ash knew that I would be able to save you and show my true feelings. He's...like you without the Rearguard nickname or a sword and knew what to do when cornered." Yajiro knew the feeling of being cornered.

"Hence the nickname Tiger of the Rearguard." The girls and Celebi shared a funny chuckle. Then, Rushuna had an additional thought.

"I was also thinking of sending Mikan to meet the Master in the future with Celebi's help." Mikan became stunned and confused. Rushuna was willing to send her to Ash's time? Was she aware of what might have changed by saving her friends?

"You're...gonna send me to the future?" she quivered. She sounded like she didn't want to leave the two alone.

"I don't want you to be left alone or going back to Touka. The future is full of people who are friendlier than whoever can still fight us. I'm looking out for your safety and pretty sure that Ash will be nice." Mikan gave Rushuna's advice a moment to weigh. She chose.

"You know, the lost art of ballooning may be recovered by my appearance. I think I'll go along." She vowed to travel in time. Rushuna and Yajiro respected her option.

"This way, you can read about us." Mikan would like to know about what would go on between Rushuna and Mikan in between the years of now and ahead. With one breath, Mikan felt ready and turned to Celebi.

"Well, Celebi, what do you say?" Celebi nodded before a flash illuminated the scene. When it faded, Mikan and Celebi were gone. The future awaited them. Now, Yajiro was wondering why Rushuna offered to send Mikan to where she was before the rescue.

"So, what was up with that?" he wondered. "You think that we'll die tomorrow?" Rushuna declined that wrong thought and made it known by lunging onto Yajiro, laying a passionate smooch. Yajiro was a bit surprised. He would've been dead if she didn't return. As the story returned to the present, it would appear that Rushuna wanted to have Yajiro be a member of the family. The years poured on. Rushuna, because of her accomplishments, became the next empress of the land, promoting worldwide peace. She lived a very long life as a book, written by another Enlightened, mentioned Rushuna having a dozen children during the reign. In today's time, there was a celebration. At a large building, a horde of people were enjoying a grand time. A banner was over the dining hall, a description that may have told what recently occurred.

"CONGRATULATIONS, ASH KETCHUM! CHAMPION OF THE SINNOH LEAGUE!"

It was as if Rushuna's rescue didn't change a thing. There was a party for all who knew Ash to stop by. Plenty of people showed up, including Brock, Dawn, Pikachu and all sorts of people and Pokémon tall and short. Ash was actually hanging out on the balcony, looking up at a full moon. A lovely starry night. Those who knew Ash during their meetings talked about their encounter with the victor of the league...including...

"Ash!" echoed the voice of...Mikan? The champion in the casual black tuxedo turned to Mikan, donning a shimmering maroon dress. Ash smiled seeing the young balloon maker.

"Hey, Mikey!" he greeted. Mikey? Mikan sighed. Was it the name?

"You won't rest that name, will you?" Ash giggled, not a big deal to him.

"Well, you didn't object it." One more sigh from Mikan. However, she smiled nonetheless. "So, everything going alright with you?"

"Well, since helping with the PokéRinger committee, it's been a blast." Looked like Mikan found her dream job, it made Ash want to joke.

"Mikan Kurenai, prodigy PokéRinger designer." Mikan enjoyed the title that she scoffed a chuckle. Suddenly, her eyes wandered a little before asking Ash for help.

"Oh, by the way...I heard that Richie's made the trip with Sparky. Have you seen either?" Ash gave a look through the crowd, spotting Cynthia in a dazzling black strapless gown, black tube gloves and laced high heels to fit the set. Best yet, she wasn't watching Ash as she was chatting with an adult brunette who didn't bother to fancy herself. She wore a pink button-down blouse and a faded green long skirt. He searched more when he saw Paul coming. He hadn't changed either.

"Well, more company." Paul stopped, being face-to-face with the trainer. The same scorn on his face, Paul seemed geared for a battle. Ash held his ground, his Pikachu in a tux of its own which looked not too bad watching to see if Ash and Mikan would need help. Suddenly, Paul rose an open palm to Ash, a sign of a handshake.

"Ash," he groaned. "Of all the weaklings I had to battle, you did pretty good." So, Paul was congratulating Ash for his league victory. Ash relaxed and shook Paul's hand, knowing that he just wanted to praise him.

"Kinda rare of you to do this, don't you think?" Paul grunted the supposed tease.

"Don't let this get to your head. Our war is far from over. Thought I'd let you know that the next time we meet." Not phased with this motive, Ash shot a smug to his rival.

"Hey, wire me when you feel like you need a vicious 25,000 volt massage. I'll be glad to give you one." His reference to Pikachu's abilities made Paul know that despite this victory, Ash wasn't willing to back from a challenge. He walked off, as well as Mikan who met up with the two women. A few more children sided by Ash, still mugging a smile toward his rival. One was a brunette female who appeared to be a year or two younger than Ash. She wore a simplistic red dress and clear high-heeled sandals. A second female was a redhead with her hair down. She looked a couple years older than Ash and wore a white dress, nothing too special. The last was another raven-haired kid, a few years younger than the rest. Other than his glasses, he donned a white flannel undershirt and red/white necktie. They all saw the talk between Ash and Paul.

"Sounds like Paul won't let the loss go," the young boy reviewed. Wait...Ash beat Paul for the championship? No wonder why he acted somewhat apprehensive to Ash.

"He knew he was beat, Max. He just wants to let his frustration out on someone, even if he or she isn't a trainer." It was an interesting point. The redhead thought back to the battle for the crown, which had passed without us knowing about it.

"Well, Brock did say that different trainer use different battle strategies," she quoted the young man with Pikachu and Dawn. "And it's proven with Ash's outside-the-box strategy over Paul's power play." For Ash, straightforward thinking was not the way he battled. With the victory in the league, no bounds held Ash in check.

"Truer words never said better, Misty," the brunette agreed. "Yet, Ash keeps pushing and pushing the envelop without repercussions." To these three, Ash kept pressing fate and succeeding every time.

"May, come on," Ash tried to defend with a childish smile. "I'm not that bad of a strategist. I just go by gut instincts."

"Right, proving our point further," Misty sneered. Ash left himself scratching his head in humiliation. That's when Cynthia decided to show herself.

"My young Pokémon protege," Cynthia renamed. Ash gazed at the beauty of the master.

"Cynthia, you look gorgeous," he praised. Misty, May and Max saw the blushing on Cynthia's face, realizing that she had fallen for the young champion.

"I guess we'll leave you two alone to reminisce," Max spoke for the three. Ash was a bit stunned as the three shied away. Now, Cynthia and Ash were alone.

"I heard from Mikan that you did a little history checkup," he mentioned. "You're the long descendant of the legendary Grenadier." There's a change. Before, Rushuna and Cynthia were two different people. With the rescue of Yajiro and Mikan, generations of their family had extended to today, corresponded by Cynthia. There was more that Cynthia was about to address.

"I read about before fixing history that she had fallen for you because she believed you were _her _descendant," she jumped. "However, she had a premonition that one of her multi-great grandchildren would meet you once more." Ash became astonished. Rushuna knew him and fallen for the trainer. So, why did she suggested staying back in the past instead of with the trainer? Was it for a proper future for Ash?

"Sounded like she knew what she was doing." Sure did. Cynthia giggled when she had something else to go with.

"Anyway, I had Mikan help me with a special gift. It's outside." A gift for Ash? It did involve Mikan, so this had to be special as she began to cling by Brock rather uncomfortably. Ash followed Cynthia outside to where there was a hot-air balloon, already inflated. The balloon...it was Ash's inflated ego! Actually, just his head, but still impressive.

"Wow!" Ash liked it.

"What do you say we take it for a midnight ride?" He agreed with a swift nod, allowing them to board the basket. Inside, Ash pulled the rope, igniting the fire to fill the balloon with hot air, rising the basket to the sky. Ash and Cynthia were already loving the view of the land. Then, each other where they leaned into one another, and kissed. They fell gently into the basket as another balloon came in. That one was shaped like a cat's head with an oval coin embedded on its head. In that basket...well, if it ain't the two chefs from Nudachea City, except that they were in different uniforms. They wore white with a red "R" on each.

"That balloon maker's latest design is a bit tacky," the redhead criticized. She didn't really appreciate the work by Mikan? "I understand that it's the twerp, but I think the Pikachu head would be better."

"Give the twerp a break, Jessie," James shrugged. "He finally stapled that mean twerp and is getting great props from Pokémon Master Cynthia. He needs this rest." Jessie grunted, not willing to allow Ash to relax. She peered over, spotting...Ash's pants? What were the pants doing dangling over the rim? Jessie gazed dumbfounded and James had bad feelings about what those pants were on the rim for.

"He...wouldn't." Then, Cynthia's gown was draped on over Ash's pants. This was getting interesting.

"He's getting some loving." One gawk at each other before Jessie yanked the rope, burning air into their balloon, lifting them up and away from the scene. Ash's basket was shaking, lofting hearts billowing over. Anyone wanna take a guess on Ash's new reward? You have Grenadier, the smiling Enlightened. What about the smiling trainer?

* * *

THE END


End file.
